


December 10th

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Holidays, Michael Novotny Bashing, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A night at the loft with some high jinx.





	December 10th

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin was painting furiously in his little art studio. He’d been at it for hours but a stroke of inspiration had hit him. He only set his paint brush aside when his very full bladder throbbed. Justin raced to his tiny bathroom to relieve himself. His stomach grumbled, he glanced at his watch and winced. He didn’t realize how late it was. Justin took out his phone and pressed one.

“Hey sorry I lost track of time.”

“That’s ok, no worries.”

“I’m just going to quick clean up then I’ll be home.”

“Ok, do me a favor and take a cab. I don’t want you riding the bus at this time of night.”

“All right honey.”

“Bitch” Brian growled. He hung up on Justin’s laughter.

As quick as he could he cleaned up his brushes then got a cab back to the loft. Justin bounded up the stairs, he couldn’t wait to get home to his man. He skidded to a stop when he reached the loft door. He didn’t know what to make of the wreath hanging on the loft door; surely Brian didn’t put it there. Maybe one of the guys did it to be funny. Justin pulled the loft door open and almost instantly sensed something was wrong, terribly wrong. Dinner was on the stove and Brian was watching TV, something in black and white that was never a good sign. 

Justin hung his jacket and scarf up and locked the door. He went over to where Brian was sitting on the sofa and sat on his lap straddling him.

“I’m home sorry I was late I lost track of time.”

“So you said.”

Justin put his arms around Brian’s neck. “Brian what’s wrong?”

Brian frowned “nothing.” 

“Yes there is, there’s something very wrong now please tell me. You can tell me anything.” He tried to keep calm but was finding it hard to do.

“Ok what do you think is wrong since you’re so convinced there is something?” 

“You cooked! You never cook.”

“Oh that” Brian said somewhat bored. “Can’t I do something nice for my partner once in a while?” He leaned forward and kissed Justin on the nose.

Justin smiled secretly pleased that Brian would go to the trouble of cooking him dinner. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Brian was trying to distract him from the matter at hand.

“You’re watching a black and white movie.”

Brian looked at him incredulous “so.”

“So? When you watch a black and white movie you’re either sad, depressed, sick or something’s bothering you. So tell me what’s wrong.”

Brian laughed and hugged Justin closer. “Nothing’s wrong, Ok I’ll admit your right if I’m watching James Dean or Brando or even the three stooges then it’s time to worry but this is Scrooge. It was on TV; I was taking a break and started to watch it.”

Justin looked deeply into his partners hazel eyes. “So Scrooge is ok but Dean, Brando and Stooges I have to worry?” 

“Yes.”

Justin hit Brian’s shoulder lightly. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“Are you hungry?” Like Brian needed to ask Justin’s stomach rumbled loudly at the mention of food.

“God yes, something smells good. Is that Irish stew?” Justin slid off Brian’s lap.

“Yeah.”

Brian and Justin went to the kitchen to dish up their late dinner. Justin was also surprised when Brian lit a candle for the table.

“Hey Brian did you know there’s a wreath on your door?”

Brian chuckled “I should I hung it myself.”

“Oh, um why?”

“The door looked plane, because it’s December, to be festive take your pick.” 

Justin ate hungrily. “Mm Brian this stew is really good.”

Brian just nodded and Justin could swear he was blushing slightly.

“Oh before I forget Lindsay asked if we would take Gus this weekend and go looking for a Christmas tree for their place. Apparently he thinks it’s a job for his daddies.”

“That’s fine with me I love our time with Gus.” Justin eyed Brian suspiciously. “Ok what have you done with the real Brian Kinney?”

Brian sighed dramatically. “Ok you caught me. I kicked his ass and tied him up in the storage unite.”

Justin giggled over Brian’s answer. “You know whatever put you in this cuddly domestic mood, I like it.” 

Brian arched his brow. “Careful I could go and untie him.”

“Oh uh I ran into Michael earlier today he’s invited us to another one of his dinner parties, I said I’d ask.”

Brian curled his lips in disdain. “I’d rather have rectal surgery.”

Justin sputtered a laugh. “Then I take it we won’t be going?” 

“No we will not.”

They cleaned up side by side in the kitchen. Brian turned on the radio, it was playing soft Christmas music. He held out his hand and Justin went into his arms. They danced around the loft swaying to the music. Justin loved times like these when everything was perfect. 

Brian led Justin up to the bedroom, they slowly undressed one another kissing and caressing each part reveled. Justin fell back on the bed and Brian followed, distributing his weight so he wouldn’t crush him. They lined their groins up together. Brian swiveled his hips so their leaking cocks would rub together. They kissed and humped against each other, building up sexual tension till it drove them crazy. Brian reached for a condom and lube but to Justin’s surprise Brian silently pressed the condom into Justin’s hand. After the surprise wore off Justin smiled so big it was as if Christmas came early and he’d gotten the best gift of all. Brian rolled over on his stomach and got comfortable. Justin was an excellent top, he had taught him well. Secretly he had been looking forward to this. Justin helped prop up Brian’s hips, he licked his lips in anticipation. It wasn’t often that Brian would let him top.

Before he got to the main event he just had to taste Brian. His mouth watered at the mere thought of it. He got comfy between Brian’s legs, gently parted Brian’s cheeks and dove right in. He lapped hungrily at Brian’s rosebud pucker. He kissed and licked it, making it shiny and slick with his spit. When he felt Brian relax he thrust his tongue inside Brian’s warm tight tunnel. Brian’s moans were making him so hard, he was leaking all over the place. He rubbed his naked cock between Brian’s legs, nudging at his balls with his stiff prick. Justin had to press against the base of his dick before he came all over Brian’s ass before he even got inside.

Justin slicked his fingers with lube. He teased Brian’s hole, circling slowly around the perineum. He smirked when Brian thrust his ass back trying to get more of his finger inside him. With his head and chest still resting on the bed Brian got to his knees but spread them far apart to make up for the height difference. Justin’s breath hitched at the sight of Brian’s spread out and eager.

“You are so fucking beautiful Brian.”

With trembling hands he rolled the condom on and made sure his shaft was extra slick. He pushed into Brian’s tight heat nice and slow. When Brian was ready he started rocking into him. He had to think about something else or he would cum to soon. He wanted to give Brian a nice long ride. He held Brian’s slim hips as he pumped in and out of him over and over. He varied the depth and angle frequently giving Brian’s prostate a workout. The man was nearly a pile of fluff under him. Brian kept gripping him tightly with his hole. He kissed Brian’s back as he reached underneath to jerk the older man off. Brian tensed and clamped down hard as he began to shoot against the sheets beneath him. Justin cried out as his cum filled the condom inside Brian. He nearly passed out he came so hard. Brian milked his cum out of him. He felt like he unloaded a gallon of cum up Brian’s ass. Justin pulled out and collapsed next to Brian with a silly grin on his face. Brian stripped off the condom for him and held it up.

“Jesus you can still fill a condom.”

Justin smiled “it’s a talent you bring out of me.”

Brian disposed of the very full condom. He went into the bathroom and got a warm wet cloth to clean himself up. After he was done he went into the bedroom to clean Justin up as well. Justin was already lightly dozing. Brian crawled into bed next to him. They automatically gravitated towards one another, arms twined together like branches on a tree. Brian rested his head on Justin’s chest. Tonight he wanted to be held by his partner.  
What seemed like hours later, Justin felt himself being shaken awake.

“What?” Justin grumbled.

“Come on wake up.”

Justin cracked open an eye. “Jesus Brian it’s three am! What the fuck for?”

“There’s something I’ve wanted to do. I want you to come with me.”

Justin slowly opened his eyes. Brian looked like a little kid eager to play, curiosity got the better of him. “What do you want to do?”

Brian smiled slightly, “it’s a surprise come on get dressed.”

Justin sighed heavily but grabbed his clothes. The things he did for the man he loved. They went down to get the Vette.

“It’s cold” Justin complained. 

“I’ll turn on the heat.”

Brian drove through the early morning streets.

“Hey isn’t this Michael’s neighborhood?” Justin asked after awhile.

“Yep.”

“Ok Kinney what are you planning?”

“You’ll see, are you with me?”

“Oh absolutely.” 

Brian parked the car several houses down from the Novotny-Bruckner’s. They walked hand in hand to Michael and Ben’s house. Brian grabbed one of the plastic deer that adorned the front lawn. 

“These fuckers have been annoying me.”

Brian started to rearrange the offending plastic deer. Justin helped once he saw what Brian was doing. Brian stood one deer up so it was mounting the other and so on. When they got done it looked like a deer orgy.

“Brian no, not Santa!”

“Ok.”

Justin turned Santa away from the sex party the deer were engaging in to protect the old guy.

Brian looked at the new display. “Ahh I feel so much better now.”

The happy couple giggled all the way back to the Vette.  
*****

The next morning when Michael went out to get the morning paper he got the shock of his life.

“Ben!”

“What is it babe?”

“I thought you said this was a good neighborhood, just look what some kids did” he wailed. 

Ben stifled a chuckle at the conga line of fucking deer. Michael raced down to fix the deer before the neighbors saw. This was supposed to be a respectable neighborhood. Michael also found the yellow snow but not before he slipped and fell into it. Mikey wailed and whined while Ben retreated to the kitchen whipping tears of laughter from his eyes. He sat down to have his morning coffee and Wheatie’s.


End file.
